Forever Spiderman
Forever Spiderman, known through New York for stopping multiple criminals, is sitting on Oscorp. He hears an Explosion below him. He breaks in through the top and runs to where the explosion took place at. He sees a broken cage and a huge hole in the side. He is confused by what this creature is and what Oscorp has been doing. After a couple of weeks, The word "Daddy Long Legs" has been going around. These spiders have been murdering people at night, whether on the streets or in there house. Spiderman, looking around one night, comes across one these spiders. He sees that they are easily twice his size and made of metal. He attacks it and wins, however, almost dead. One of his legs is broken, and has been stabbed in his upper torso. He runs away after seeing that there is now 6 Metal Spiders. He decides that he will go on hiatus so he can train for a bit. After half a year, he comes to think he can now defeat all of them. He goes to the place where he encountered them the first time, and they all appear, as if waiting. He first uses his webbing to hold 3 in their place. They he attacks and defeats 2, barely any damage taken. Then, 1 of them grow blades in their arms and legs. Spiderman fights this one. The spiders that were in the webbing get out and escape, using this as a distraction. Spiderman defeats the Giant Spider, now seeing that he must find the other spiders. Beyond( After the Events of Forever Avengers) Shortly after the Spiderman finally defeats all of the Meca- Spiders, He decides that he needs to find a way to easily keep his suit from ripping and being destroyed every time he fights a villain. So after talking to Thor and Hulk, He enters a room that is completely black. He sees a light flash over him and 3 buttons on a table appear. Thinking that this will be the thing that will help him, he picks the one farthest to the left. After pressing it, a black sort of pyramid appears. Out of curiosity, he touches it. Then, the black pyramid turns into a black sort of creature which attaches to Spiderman. He tries to get it off, but doesn't work. It soon covers his whole body, making it complete black with a white spider on the front. He realizes that this suit has better webbing and isn't destroyed easily. He also sees that it can instantly transform into clothing, making easier to blend in after a fight. He uses the powers to defeat enemies like Rhino and Scorpion. After a while, the symbiote tries to connect to Peter, permanently. But sadly realizes that all Peter is using him for more power, not for a relationship. So it tries to kill him one night, by suffocation. But Peter escapes and runs away in his spiderman costume. After seeing this, Peter asks Reed Richards( unknown to Spiderman that he is part of Fantastic Four) to hold onto the symbiote. Reed accepts this responsibility. A man sees this and realizes that this is what he needs to get back at spiderman. At night, the man sneaks in and steals the Symbiote and uses it on himself. This man is revealed to be Mac Gargan, who was caught be spiderman during a bank robbery. Mac was bailed out of prison by his moms last wishes. After putting the sybiomte on himself, he instantly connects with it, turning him into Venom. He then finds where Spider man is living and attacks him, violently. He destroys most of the apartment building where he was living, and Spiderman practically dies from blood loss because of all the wounds he received from Venom. He then fights Venom, who is right behind him, on top of a near by building.They fight and fight, but Venom is shown to be the winner. But to his Surprise, Spiderman, knowing the weakness of Venom, has chosen this building because it was a room with multiple loads of oil in. He then runs to the window and throws a burning match ionto the Oil, causing an explosion. The symbiote quickly leaves Macs body and runs away. Mac is presumed dead, from half of his body being burned. It is shown at the end that Man, who has been digging in Macs grave, comes across his corpse. He electrocutes it, making Mac coming to life. He then tells Mac that he has a way to get Spiderman back for killing him.